Insight of the Rivers: The Beginning
by Heaven's Archer
Summary: Poseidon has no real say in the rivers, he is god of the ocean. He gave the role of the inland water to somebody else. Somebody who the other Olympians and Titans refuse to acknowledge. And she has been waiting for a long time for her next role to arise.
1. The Birth of the Turning of the Tides

AN: Hi I recently finished reading the PJ books and am very much, actually always have been, very much in love with Greek Mythology. I came up with this idea while reading, as it seems to me that PJ doesn't show Poseidon as the God of seas and rivers, but as if he has power over the ocean (In the Battle of the Labyrinth, the river spirit doesn't take orders from Percy, as he is a son of Poseidon and has no power over the rivers [well, that's what I understood]). Personally, even if it isn't, I really liked this story idea. Though, I have only written one chapter, just to see the response it receives. It includes some Titans unmentioned in the PJ books, I suggest looking them up if you don't recall them.

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Percy Jackson series, and in no way came forward a couple of millennia after beginning to tell the tales of the Greek gods. Are they real or not, am I writing truth and not fiction and passing on what really happens behind the mist that covers the eyes of you mortals?...Well I can't tell you without breaking a vow on the River Styx...but you can read for yourself...

The Birth of the Turning of the Tides

The five great beings each looked warily at each other as they stood opposite from each other, none letting a single one of their siblings leave their sight. The titans were cautious during this war, even of each other.

The couple of the waters stood together, Tethys and Oceanus, the current lord and lady of the oceans, rivers, streams, clouds, springs. The two shifted together, constantly on alert, always prepared for what the other three may attempt.

Mnemosyme, the titan of memory and rememberance looked on, seemingly calmly, but one always saw her shift if one of the other made a sudden movement, she forgot nothing and would never forget, long after the others had passed memory to myth, myth to legend and legend itself had been cast into Tartarus.

Pheobe, seemed unworried, bright but slightly glassed over eyes paid no attention to what the ones were doing. She had already seen this gathering play out, and obviously knew she had nothing to fear. But, behind the mosting uncaring illusion she had placed, the Titian of prophecy and bright intellect worried. She could see no further, and she had never felt so sightless in her life.

Metis, the titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness and wisdom stood in what could be classed as the centre of the strange group. She regarded her brother and sisters calming, with a calculating gaze, as if planning multiple ways of escape or defence if one of them broke the truce.

'Metis,' boomed the Lord of the Waters, 'thy called us here, behind Kronos' back. Tell us what thy will, before Krono's is forewarned of this event's happenings.'

Pheobe sent a mocking smirk at Oceanus, 'Krono's sees naught, brother, while I stand away. Thee all know that I am our brother's eyes to combat the future-mocking Apollo-child. He makes a mockery of the gift of Sight, riddling it and turning it to a farce.'

Mnemosyme lowered her wise eyes, 'Krono's knows not of how to learn from the past's teachings, he refuses to see the danger our forces are in from his own babes.'

The usually silent Tethys, regarded her sisters calmly, 'What thy speak may be seen as treason, sisters-mine.'

Metis finally spoke, her wise words slashing like a dagger through the darkness, 'None of thy would be here, if thy did not see such a reoccurrence. Krono's refuses to see that his own children threaten to overtake his, just as we did our own father. I have counselled our brother, but he refuses to listen to wise advice. He sees only his own power,' she raised her eyes defiantly, narrowing them as she passed over her sisters and brother, 'and it _will _be his downfall.'

The other titans looked to the Titan of Prophecy, who calmly inclined her head in agreement.

'Then why call us here, sister,' boomed Oceanus, his voice like a roaring wave, 'Surely we should be hiding ourselves, to save us from the slaughter to come.'

Metis frowned, 'Why hide, dear brother? I have called you hear to hear my plan.'

The titans all looked at Metis wearily, what did the cunning Titan have planned to stop their downfall and the hands of their nieces and nephews, sons and daughters?

'No titan alone, has enough power to fight off the forces that will come for us once Kronos has been overthrown. But, if together we combine our pow-'

'This is folly!' called Tethys, 'We cannot do so, and I would trust my powers in one such as thineself, Metis!'

Mnemosyme nodded in solemn agreement, 'What you speak is truth, sister-mine, we cannot face the forces of the Olympians ourselves, but the combining of a god's power has yet to be accomplished.'

Metis smirked rather evilly for one so good at hiding her nature, 'I disagree, my sister, for what name would you then give our children?'

The titans looked at each other with calculating eyes before Phoebe spoke softly, 'I see nothing. The future has been clouded for me, I cannot see whether or not what thy speak is possible...'

Mnemosyme looked worriedly at her opposite, the titan of the future not seeing the future is like her not remembering the past, a very worrying thing indeed.

'Even if we agreed,' spoke Oceanus, 'this would not be possible! Surely not for one child to have five parents!'

Metis shook her head, chuckling softly to herself, 'Why do you so deny a plan I wrought myself, brother. I would not have brought thy here if I did not know how to achieve that of which I speak.'

Phoebe looked at her sister, her eyes clear for once in a very long time, since the future Sight had been seemingly blocked to her there was no point in keeping her eyes on it, 'What is this way of which you speak?'

Metis slowly brought out and placed a large pithos of golden ichor, blood of the gods, next to a goblet of nectar and an ambrosia plant, all of which sat next to a carefully sculpted depiction of a beautiful maiden.

'By combining our powers with these regents,' she spoke softly, her eyes travelling to each titan in turn, 'as well as adding a drop of our own blood to this pithos, we would be able to create such a child, born of what may as well have been our own flesh and blood. Such a titan-goddess would be insightful, to both the past, present and future, she would be intelligent, and she would have control of the waters.'

The four other titans glanced warily at the sculpted maiden, as if expecting her to leap from her crafted state and run to Kronos.

'We create such a maiden...' whispered Metis, 'and then we influence her, turn her to our cause.'

Oceanus and Tethys looked at each other carefully, speaking in a way no other titan could understand, the language of the sea, and then finally Oceanus sighed and looked away. 'There is no other way...' he muttered, and using a celestial bronze blade he carefully nicked both his and his consort's index fingers, and the two squeezed three drops of the welling golden blood into the pithos, were the golden blood seemed to turn the calming blue of the world's waters before swirling back to gold.

Mnemosyme and Phoebe glanced at each other before they two added three drops into the pithos, the water swirling dark gray, representing the past, before turning a lighter gray and then gold again, for future and intellect.

Finally, under the watchful eye of the other guardians, Metis herself placed three drops of her golden blood in, the mixture of fluids turning a warm brown before once again turning gold.

The five titans then began to shape their child, using their powers to carefully add features to the shapely sculpute, a lovely head of waist length mahogany hair, eyes of glowing amethyst and lips the colour of the pinkest corals, before adorning her in a robe of blue silk.

The other titans looked at Metis as she carefully finished their child. She poured the golden ichor into the sculpture through a small hole at the top of its head, before instructing the other titans to help her place the ambrosia on where her skin would be and rubbing the nectar over her body.

Then Metis chanted softly in Greek and the deed was done.

Aquacuitas opened her bright purple eyes, quietly stretched her limbs experimentally, and with wise eyes and old thoughts she regarded the world and war around her.


	2. Betrayal of a Daughters

AN: Wow, I think thats probably the biggest response I've had to one chapter. Then again, it's probably more of a favourite fandom then my others.

Andy - Thanks but the story was actually real, though I'm glad I did it so convincingly. The titans were all real, but Aquacuitas is not, and the 5 titans didn't get together to create a kid. Well, as far as you know ;) Maybe I am really a couple of millennia old and telling you the story of my best friend :P

Secondly, Sorry that this took so long, but my computer spazzed and I had to reformat the entire hardrive, I accidently wiped the completed chapter I then attempted to rewrite lol

So thank you very much for your reviews and support, I love you all 3

Another quick note: This story isn't like other chapter stories I have attempted, I'm actually preeetttyyy much winging this as I go. I haven't got further chapters written etc. I don't feel comfortable with it, but heh, thought I'd try something new. So, forgive me if my updates are even more spadoritc than normal (This you would know if you'd ever tried to follow one of my other chapter stories haha).

Hm, I was going to tell you why I chose the name Aquacuitas for the new goddess (I guess she's a goddess cos she was the daughter of the titans? Well, some of them...Does that make her kind of like an Olympian? Or do you need to be accepted into some secret club with a secret handshake to be classed as an Olympian? The questions grow...)Anyway, was going to tell you why I called her that but instead, who wants to have a stab at it? The hint is I got the words around the wrong way... =P

The Betrayal of a Daughter

Aquacuitas sighed, looking around her 'home'.

Ever since she could remember, she had lived in this cave. There was an underground river flowing off to the side, and the only exit was always blocked while one of her parents was not in the vicinity. The walls were solid gray rock, and miles thick, and the floor was a combination of dirt, stone and the leafy mats Aquacuitas had began weaving to cover it.

Of course, as her Father Oceanus, talked about the latest faults and crimes of her cousins, who seemed to distant from her own closed in reality.

Aquacuitas was only half listening. Her eyes wandering over the painted stone walls while nodding and making horrified sounds in enough places to please her father.

She had not told her parent's about her abilities, except the ones they learned of themselves, the ability to direct the rivers and other water sources, as well as the wisdom to use the present and past to learn and create plans. At first it was a safety measure. If the other god's found out about her she could surprise them with things they hadn't learned from her parents, but then it became different.

Aquacuitas began seeing things in her mind's eye, which she knew she had gained from Mother Phoebe. The painting's littering the walls were recreations of what scenes she had seen unfold, all created with stunning and frightening accuracy.

A dark, fiery chasm with gleaming golden gates. A bright, beautifully orchestrated city in the sky, on top of a building with height like a mountain. A fortress in ruins.

Her parents thought they were only pictures, painted to amuse herself. But the scenes that went with the scenes and first frightened her, but now only tightened her resolve.

The chasm was where Uncle Kronos would be thrown, with no mercy, by his own children. The city in the sky was in a human built city, but unseen by the humans. It contained the God's and Goddess' of Olympus. The fortress in ruins was the Titan's. It was destroyed in one of the battles.

Aquacuitas' face was passive as she gazed once again at her father, but she felt disgust at the lies he was feeding her. Through her visions she knew all about the outside world, and how the Titan's had dictated. The God's and Goddess' were only doing what they thought was right.

Of course, Aquacuitas also knew that one day the Gods of Olympus would too become dictating and controlling to the point of rebellion by their _own _children. An ironic fact, she believed.

But then, some events had to occur, and the fall of the titan's was one of them. For without that, humanity could never grow, could never evolve. And she would never be freed. Or that's what she supposed.

That was the fall with her visions, she never saw her own future, just the future of others. But she could still guess, learn from past mistakes to create wise decisions in the present and future.

Then, something flashed behind her eyelids, she stood, moving over to a blank section of the wall. She gathered the paints she had created from the rocks and other materials surrounding her cave.

She nodded at her father to keep speaking, but she was no longer listening.

She sketched out the body, it was a teenager's. She carefully sketched out the arms and torso adding small details and sketching out a beautiful celestial bronze sword while Father frowned behind her, wondering what she was doing.

After sketched out the face of her vision, she added the blue ocean eyes first. They were the most vibrant area of his person, and as she finished her painting, she stood back and regarded it carefully.

'Percy Jackson,' she whispered so quietly it was beyond her father's hearing. Her lashes fluttered slightly as she wet her lips. She let out a deep breath and turned around again, facing her father with a passive expression, but if he had bothered to look further he could have seen an almost angry tint to her sorrowed eyes.

'I am sorry, Father, but I feel quite exhausted. I'm finding it quite difficult to stay concentrated. May I beg you to come back tomorrow with my Mothers? I do miss them so...' She look at him with innocence in her eyes he could not detect as false as he stood and nodded curtly at her.

'Of course, Child. Just rest,' he boomed in his baritone voice.

Aquacuitas waited until she couldn't hear the sounds of her father's footsteps before turning to the fast running waters of the river. She kneeled gently next to its eroded banks and moved her face towards it, her ear angled towards the water to hear the response of the speedy waters.

'I need to carry a message to Poseidon,' she whispered. Her eyes lighting up at the whispers the river sent back. 'Tell him that five of the Titan's will be here tomorrow, two of Krono's top advisors among them.'

She sat back as she felt the river spirits rushing away to the ocean to Poseidon's current abode and a small smile graced her face before she began to feel worry creep in.

Now what would happen to her?


	3. Hidden Away

Chapter 3: Hidden away

The woman sat calmly on the rocky cliff surrounding the lake and Tributary River, her long, mahogany plait running down her back as purple eyes gazed into the river's blue depths.

As she stood, she removed to white summer dress she wore over her two piece green swimmers before running to the edge and executing a perfect double front flip into the water so far below.

As Aqua swam in the cool water, chasing fish and playing with the odd creature, she looked longingly towards the river. She swam toward it, but as always as she reached where the lake became river, she felt a horrible shock and was thrown backwards with such force that she slammed into the cliff face.

She closed her eyes in the pain that lingered from the unyielding shock, any tears that may have come losing themselves in the caressing water.

Aqua opened her eyes as a callused hand found its way under her chin and tilted it upwards. She found her sad eyes looking into deep blue eyes, their colour like the depths of the sea.

'You know you cannot go beyond here,' he murmured to her, pity and sadness in his voice.

Aqua moved her head to the side, looking away from him.

'I know, but that does not remove my want,' she whispered calmly.

He reached around her and pulled her into a soft hug, 'I wish I could have down more for you, after what you did for us.'

Aqua smiled ruefully, 'At least you managed to convince him to allow me this lake. I fear I would have wasted without it.'

He nodded softly, gazing into the water around them.

'It feels wrong,' he chuckled.

'Of course it feels wrong for you,' she replied with a smile, 'You do not have as much control in the inland waters. Your domain is the vast oceans, after all.'

Poseidon gave her a small half smile as his face turned serious.

'Olympus is restless. We are fighting amongst ourselves and Zeus has become as much of tyrant as father ever was.'

Aqua didn't show any emotion as he glanced sideways at her, 'You knew already?' he asked with only a small amount of surprise.

'I saw many things before I even left my parent's prison to come to this more extravagant confinement,' she replied bitterly, 'Phoebe left me with some gift.'

Poseidon nodded in acceptance, before turning to her. 'I have a son.'

Aqua raised an eyebrow, 'Percy is it not?'

Poseidon grinned happily, 'Perceus Jackson, he is a beautiful child.'

'You must be proud,' she spoke softly.

'Indeed, but I broke the pact of the Big Three,' he whispered in pain, 'He will always be in danger from Hades and Zeus.'

A silence drifted between the two as they drifted through the water that was their element.

'I'm glad you broke the pact,' Aqua spoke finally, Poseidon looking at her in shock, 'Its about time that vision began to come to pass.'

Poseidon shook his head, chuckling. 'I won't be able to help him,' he spoke looking at her once again.

Aqua nodded her acceptance of what he asked her to do, 'I'll do my best to help him while he remains inland. But you must realise, while in my imprisonment, my powers are significantly weakened the further away the water tends to be.'

Poseidon nodded calmly in his understanding, 'I will be convincing Sally to move closer to this area. I want Percy as protected as possible.'

Aquas interjected quickly, 'And please remember, the closer your son remains to me, the more my own scent will mask his own. My godly blood is pure after all; it will overwhelm the monsters' senses.'

Poseidon smiled at her, 'I am so grateful that I have your ear and hand. I don't really know what I would do without it.'

Aqua smiled mischievously, 'Well, you would have twice the water to control, would lose an impartial advisor, not too ment-'

Poseidon placed a calloused hand over her pink lips, 'I quite realise how disadvantaged I would become without your input.'

Aqua's eyes darkened, 'The ability to remember, to see the present, the future...the ability to advise, to have wisdom...I would give it all up to change my past.'

'But you did nothing,' Poseidon reminded her.

The goddess smiled gently, 'But I may as well have, I did not try to stop my parents when I should have.'

'You cannot blame the children for the sins of the father,' Poseidon murmured, looking over the waters.

Aqua's eyes swept over the land amount of inland known as her prison, 'Maybe if I'd acted faster I wouldn't be here...' she whispered quietly.

The blue eyed god said nothing, knowing nothing could be said.

'But I will protect your son, Poseidon,' she promised as she turned to the God of the Seas once again, 'it is the least I could do after all you've done for me.'

Poseidon smiled gently at her, 'It is the least I could do for all your help, Aquacuitas.'

Aqua smiled gently, Poseidon had, of course, allowed her to keep her control of the inland waters, fought for her prison to contain some of her element.

In return she would do anything she could to help him.

'When he grows, I won't be able to associate with him as much as he needs to be protected. If...if I send him to you, for guidance on a quest or task of some form...will you help to the best of your ability?'

'I will.'

Poseidon turned towards the river, preparing to current travel to the ocean once more. 'I will come back again when I can. But your father...he is beginning to create some restlessness in the deep oceans again.'

Aqua drew a sharp breath, 'I understand.'

Poseidon nodded at the woman before disappearing into droplets of water.

Aquacuitas closed her eyes, sitting on the bank and drawing slender legs beneath her chin, once again in her seclusion...

Waiting for when she was needed.

FIN

Yea, because I'm starting to bog down, I figure I just finish 'Part 1' there. Part two is mostly going to go from when Percy first meets her until after the battle with the titans. If I get around to it anyway ^^;

Thanks for all your reading/reviews/alerts and of course, all the wonderful people that pointed out what I had done wrong with mythology Any weird points that clash with traditional mythology I bought with my creative license, just because it was the only way I could get the story to work.

Hope to see you next part,

Archer Out


End file.
